f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Landing The Plane
Landing The Plane '''is the Season 2 finale of ''F is for Family''. Synopsis Frank and the airport staff initiate their plan to get rid of Scoop, until African-Americans attempt to hijack the plane and Frank finally realizes that he'd been taking Sue for granted. Meanwhile, Sue's salad tosser idea is pitched, only for her boss, Henrietta Van Horne, to take full credit for it. Vic has a talk with Kevin, letting him know he doesn't blame him for what happened with Cutie Pie. Plot Frank meets up with his former co-workers to carry out their plan to get rid of Scoop. drugging him and sending him on a plane to a remote location. Meanwhile, Sue and Vivian attend the Plast-a-Ware conference where the Salad Tosser will be unveiled. Henriette however, takes full credit, even stealing Sue's story of how she came up with it. Sue and Vivian decide to get drunk to ease the pain. Kevin has been hiding in his room, afraid Vic wants to kill him after his confession yesterday. Vic comes down to talk, telling Kevin he isn't mad at him and doesn't blame him for the incident. Vic's explanation alleviates Kevin's self loathing. Bill goes over to see Jimmy, who actually thanks Bill for taking him to the hospital. Bill see's Jimmy's little sister and is instantly smitten but Jimmy warns him not to try anything with her. Frank's plan seems to be going well until the plane is hijacked by a terrorist group. Sue and Vivian see Frank on the news being held at gunpoint, and Sue calls Kevin to come pick her up. Vic loans Kevin his car, and the family drives to the airport to witness what is happening. Frank winds up being shot, and Scoop wakes up and stumbles out of the plane. He manages to knock out the terrorists with his bare fists, but accidentally steps on a suitcase bomb and dies. In the explosion, the laminated news article he wore around his neck flies into the throat of Roger Dunbarton, and kills him. Frank and Sue make up, though the kids seem traumatized by what they just witnessed. Frank advises to push it down and not think about it. Later, Frank manages to buy back Sue's locket with money he got by selling the TV. The episode ends with Sue and Frank having sex for the third time using a torn condom. Trivia *'''Title Reference: The double meaning of Frank trying to get his old job back and the expression "land the plane", which means to get to the point. *Frank finally realizes that he hasn't been around for Sue and vows to make things right. **Various Scenes from Season 1 and 2 were shown as Frank was remembering. They are all the times Frank wasn't supportive to Sue and how he didn't kept the Promise he made to her in 1958. *Frank pawns the color TV to reclaim the locket he gave to Sue after she traded it for money. *Vic starts to get himself off of drugs (or at least cocaine). *As Frank and Sue discuss their situation after the incident at the airport, they realize that it's the perfect chance for them to pick up where they left off before Kevin's birth. **Sue can return to college and graduate. **Frank can finally go to flight school. Quotes :Danielle: We have a bomb in this suitcase, and we will use it! :Roger: '''I'm the CEO of the airline. Let me talk some sense to these people. (shouting on megaphone) '''WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING ANIMALS DOING ON MY AIRPLINE!? :Frank: 'Mr. Dunbarton, no! :'Roger: MURPHY?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SHAMROCK SHITTING PET HOARDER?! :Frank: 'Fucking up my life, sir. :'Police Officer: 'This is you last chance! You've got 10 seconds to give up, or we'll be storming the plane! :'Jefferson: 'And you got 7 seconds before I'll blow this place the fuck up! :'Police Officer: 'Well then we'll do it in 5. :'Jefferson: THIS AIN'T NAME THAT TUNE MOTHERFUCKER! (grabs Frank) I'M GOING TO START SHOOTING HOSTAGES ONE AT A TIME! ''(points gun at Frank)'' Go ahead, say your prayers. :Frank: 'Nah, I don't think so. :'Rosie: '''Frank, what the FUCK'! :'Frank: Buddy if you shot me now, you'll be doing me a favor. My wife hates me for good reason (all bystanders gasp). I haven't been there for her. The only right decision I ever made was marrying that woman. And I spent the last two months throwing it all away. :'Sue: '''Oh Frank. :'Citizen: 'Who the fuck is this guy? :'Frank: 'This morning she gave me one last chance to fix this. I should've said I was sorry. But, I think she's a great woman, a wonderful mother, and an absolute animal in a sack,... :(Bill throws up)'' :'Frank: '...but I blew it. I'll tell you what, let all these other people go, they've actually got something to live for. As for me, I deserve a bullet. So go ahead, just shoot me. :(Jefferson feels sorry for Frank, but he still shoots him. The crowd then gasps in horror) :'''Frank: JESUS CHRIST YOU FUCKING SHOT ME! :Jefferson: 'Anybody moves, the next one's in his head! ---- :'Roger:'' MURPHY?!' :'Frank:' Ah shit! :'Roger: You accidental ejaculations thought you could get rid of "'''MY" nephew by stashing him on a plane? He's a Dunbarton! Your genetic superior! :Scoop: ''(chanting his name to the tune of "Charge!") Scoop! Scoop! Scoop! Scoop! Scoop! Scoop! Scoop! Scoop... :'''Roger: '''I will see you '''ROT in a DUNGEON, '''and your children will make my underwear in a '''CAMBODIAN SWEATSHOP! And I will wear it once, throw it out, AND DEMAND MORE!!! :Scoop: SCOOP A TY DOOP TY... (He blows up with an explosive suitcase with his last lines, and cut Roger's throat with a newspaper) :Frank: Holy shit. :(Sue gasps with Roger Dunbarton cut to the throat) :Frank: 'Mr. Dunbarton... :'Roger: ''(Looks at his newspaper of Scoop Dunbarton with his last lines while bleeding) Fucking Idiot! :'Frank: ''(Looks at Roger's death) ''Holy Shit. ''(Looks at Scoop's death) ''HOLY SHIT!!!' :'Bob: OH! SWEET JESUS! ' :(People screaming when sue came to frank until Bob gasping about Dunbarton dead.)'' :Bob: 'I think Dunbarton would have wanted to take the rest of the day off. :'Sue: 'Frank! :'Frank: Sue? :(Frank saw her. She hugs him) :Frank: (Saw a bullet in his arm) ''Ah! :'Sue: Oh, my god! Are you okay?! :'Frank: '''I'll be fine. It went right through. And I did kinda ask for it. :'Sue: 'I know. I heard everything you said. :'Frank: 'Oh. Yeah, I don't think I was making a whole lot of sense. :'Sue: I knew exactly what you meant. And it was beautiful. ---- :Kevin: (disgusted) Gross! :Frank: (annoyed) We're in love. :Kevin: No, Dad! You're covered in blood! :Frank: Well, so were you when I first saw you. :Kevin: '(after realizing that the color TV is gone) What the fuck? :'Bill: 'What are we supposed to watch now? :'Frank: '(from upstairs) WATCH EACH OTHER! :'Kevin: '''(points his middle finger upstairs) '''SUCH A DICK!!!Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Finale